


I Crack And Now,I Pour

by BitterBrooklynStreets, Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Hehehe death, I listened to little black submarines once, This killed me to write but not as much as it killed nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: (Yes the title is Mr.Loverman leave me alone)Things don't go quite as planned for Nero when he takes the boys out on a mission.
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Maximilian Nero, Wing Fanchu & Maximilian Nero, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Kudos: 6





	I Crack And Now,I Pour

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly incredibly loosely based off of “Little black submarines-The Black Keys”

Nero was sitting on a rooftop, back against one of the few cover spots he had as he spoke through the blackbox.  
“Have you received the instructions okay?”  
“Yes sir!” Came Otto’s bright reply. Nero nodded, "Good, I expect you two to somewhat follow them. Wing, make sure he doesn't try to go with his own plan."  
"I'm just saying, arson is very useful."  
"Don't worry, sir." Wing said, "I'll keep him in check."  
“Good lad” Nero replied back, a small grin on his face as he scoured the area for security guards. Upon finding none,He sat back and left his blackbox. Leaning forwards to get up and fish something out of the bag on the roof above it.  
And that's when he felt it.  
A sharp, stabbing pain in his side as he groaned and fell to his knees. Feeling sudden pressure in the front of his skull from hitting his head.  
No… Nero thought, the rank taste of copper was thick in his mouth. No,No,No.  
He tried to stagger up, his hands slipping down the wall.  
“No!” He cried, eyes watering with tears.  
"Sir?!" He heard someone say and turned to his blackbox, "Sir what's going on?! Should I have Otto get your location?"  
The Italian looked up before turning his head to his blackbox, “No...No it's okay, Kids” he whispered, trying to fight the waves of sickness flowing through his body.  
“It’s okay.”  
He couldn’t think, the blood slowly pouring out of a wound he forgot about staunching a long time ago. He just… Watched, now. He watched the sky and the clouds.  
“Hey...Boys?” He rasped softly,A small smile on his face.  
"What is it?" He heard Wing say, the boys voice shaky.  
“I'm proud of you both, ever since you joined this school. You have been nothing but a pleasure to teach”  
"Dr. Nero?!" Otto spoke this time, "Hang in there! We're gonna find you!"  
“No!” He cried out before feeling his voice catch in his throat, the taste of copper rank in his mouth. Flooding his senses. “I'm okay, I'm okay” he whispered. Eyes fluttering shut.  
He heard the two screaming his name. They sounded desperate. Pleading with him to stay around.  
“I’ll be okay, make sure pike looks after everything. Okay?” he felt his consciousness slip away, "I'm proud of you two"  
That was it then,Everything went dark. His breathing slowed and the last thought he had was.  
So, so proud

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes later when the boys stumbled across the battered, bloodied remains of Nero. Otto stood there, frozen in shock, as Wing ran over.  
“DOCTOR NERO?”  
He screamed, eyes watering with tears as he fell to his knees. “Wake up! Please!”  
Nero was unresponsive, face pale and blood still slowly pouring out of a wound.  
Eventually Otto slowly walked over to Wing, who was shaking a lot, trying his best to hold back tears but failing miserably. Otto had never seen him so upset.  
“Nero?!” Wing whispered, he felt so sick. He felt like his entire...everything was caving in.  
Nero was like a father to him, more of a father than Cypher ever was, and losing him caused him more pain than anything ever had, "Please…"  
He felt Otto put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Wing-” He whispered,British accent strengthening in his turmoil of emotions. “He’s gone”  
“N-no he’s not”  
“He is…”  
"He can't be!"  
“Wing-“  
"NO HE'S NOT!" Wing shrieked, startling the other boy.  
Otto backed away,Taking a deep breath.  
“You’re not the only one pissed off!”  
Wing stood in silence before he leant into his blackbox.  
“Hey,Raven? I have a job for you…”


End file.
